


Who Doesn't Want a Hot Lunch?

by itsreallylaterightnow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Formal Stark Industries, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Norman Osborn sucks, Peter gets a little drugged, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsreallylaterightnow/pseuds/itsreallylaterightnow
Summary: Peter looked up to see Rhodey staring him down. The man was across the crowded room, but Peter could tell he knew. The Colonel gave Peter a firm shake of his head, but Peter just shrugged his shoulders before turning and rushing down the hallway.
Relationships: Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020





	Who Doesn't Want a Hot Lunch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kernsing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kernsing/gifts).



> Here is a pinch-hitter I did for the lovely Kernsing! I really hope you enjoy friend!
> 
> Filled prompt: - Peter at Stark Industries in any formal capacity.

Peter stepped into the ground floor of the Stark Industries tower and he felt as if his heart were going to burst. He’d been to the tower thousands of times, but never in this capacity. Never as a guest for a party. The party was in celebration of five years of clean energy or something… Peter had tuned out the second Mr. Stark had mentioned him being invited to said party. All Peter knew was that this was going to be so cool.

He hadn’t been sure exactly what a party like this was going to be like, but he hadn’t been able to stop telling Ned and MJ about it. Michelle had made some one-off comment about how Stark Industries was nowhere near completely clean, but Peter had been able to ignore her over the hyper chatter coming from Ned. Anyway, no matter how salty MJ sounded, she’d offered to help get Peter ready for the party.

Ned and Michelle had come over to help him get ready, which had consisted of a dance party, Peter freaking out about how he was supposed to make conversation with the big-names at the party, and Michelle doing her best to teach Peter how to tie his tie.

When the time had come around for him to leave, Peter had been in a panic. The idea of meeting some of the names he’d caught a glance of on Tony’s list and trying to make any sort of conversation with them had his stomach in his throat. Not to mention that Mr. Stark had been rambling for weeks about how he invited Norman Osborn… _the_ Norman Osborn to the party. Mr. Osborn was possibly the creepiest person Peter had ever seen on television. Everything about the man screamed _evil._ Not to mention that a fieldtrip to OSCorp had resulted in Peter being dog-sick for two days and finally healing just to find out he had spider powers. So yeah… Peter wasn’t necessarily excited to see Norman Osborn in person.

Peter made it to the elevator, and pressed the button when someone’s hand stuck in, setting off the sensor, and making the doors slide back open. And in stepped none other than Mr. Osborn himself. Peter tensed, straightening up as the older man stepped in. Osborn’s suit was perfectly pressed and probably worth more than all of Peter and May’s belongings combined. The man had slicked back grey hair, and wrinkles that drug his face down toward the ground. Despite how old the man was, Peter couldn’t help but feel _danger, danger, danger_ coming off of him.

“Norman Osborn, and you are?” The man’s voice was as cold as his demeanor as he held out a withered hand. Peter took it, and gave a slight shake, shocked by how firm the man’s grip was.

“P-Parker. Peter Parker, sir.” Peter managed to stammer out, before tugging his hand back to himself. Ever since the spider-bite, physical touch was something that he didn’t give out willingly. It was easy to get overstimulated, and when you had trust issues like Peter’s, touching people wasn’t something he necessarily sought out. Well, touching people he didn’t know specifically.

“And what exactly are you doing at this party? I’ve never heard your name before.” Osborn looked down on Peter over his thine wire-framed glasses. Something in the way he said the words gave Peter a feeling the man was lying… maybe he’d figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, maybe – Peter was cut off from his downward spiral by Osborn’s clearing his throat.

“I-I’m Mr. Stark’s intern.” He quickly said, hoping Mr. Osborn wasn’t getting suspicious of him.

“I didn’t think Stark had interns. I never could… they’re so impertinent.” Peter felt his blood boiling. Every word that left the man’s mouth was twisted. The things he said weren’t necessarily vile, but it was in his being. Peter could feel the man’s twisted ways in every silver-tongued word.

Peter was about to think of some response when the elevator door dinged, and he quickly nodded his head before ducking into the party. Peter stepped to the wall and took a deep breath.

The party was… different from what he’d expected. The music was a low classical tone, and the lights were dim. The entire floor was decorated with flowers and candles. The men wore suits and every woman was dressed in an elaborate formal ball gown. There were waiters and waitressed weaving through the crowds to hand out fancy appetizers and glasses of champagne. Peter felt his stomach flipping as he realized he didn’t know a single person here… and he had no clue where Mr. Stark was.

Just as Peter was about to officially flip, he heard a familiar voice to his left.

“Hello, Mr. Parker. How are you, kid?” Colonel Rhodes asked, taking a small sip from the glass in his hand. Peter let out a soft exhale at the familiar face.

“I’m alright this is… a lot.” Peter managed as he took in the elaborate scene before him once more.

“That it is. I’m only here because Tones threatened me within an inch of my life if I didn’t make it. I hate these socialite events.” Rhodey just made a disgusted face before taking another sip from his glass. “Anyway, why don’t we go find Tony? I’m sure he’s ready to see you. He’ll owe you for saving him from whatever boring conversation he’s trapped in right now.” Rhodey began weaving through the crowd, and Peter did his best to keep up.

As they managed through the people, Peter felt his chest tightening. Ever since homecoming, he hadn’t been good with tight spaces. He reached his finger up to his tie and loosened it a bit, allowing himself to take a deep breath.

Then he was right in front of Mr. Stark. The man gave Peter his flashiest smile before pausing his conversation with the man and woman across from them.

“Mr. Levvy, this is my personal intern, and rising genius, Peter Parker. Peter, this is Thomas Levvy of Levvy Electric and his lovely wife, Anna.” Peter held out his hand, willing it not to shake as the man grasped his.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Mr. Parker. We’re so glad to see Stark investing in the younger generation. I hope to see more of you.” Mr. Levvy and his wife turned away then, leaving Peter with Mr. Stark and Rhodey.

“Well, looks like you’re making great impressions on my guests, Mr. Parker.” Mr. Stark winked at Peter through his orange-tinted glasses. “Now, I would love to stay and chat, but the only person I haven’t said hello to is the one person I wish to never see. Let’s hope I don’t get my head bit off by Mr. Osborn. He’s hated me ever since Vegas in 98’. I swear, you beat a man with a royal flush to his flush and suddenly you’ve lost all hopes at ever being business partners.” Peter wanted to beg Tony not to leave, but the man just grinned before taking another one of the fancy hors-d’oevres and disappeared back into the crowd.

“Alright, kid. Now is time for the fun stuff. We get to walk around and introduce ourselves to people, pretend we know about their business and why they’re the most important up-and-coming company, say our names, and then leave to do the same thing with everyone else.” Rhodey smirked at Peter before leading him on to the next person.

Peter was fairly certain he’d met more people than could fit in the room by the time he realized it had been far too long since he’d seen Mr. Stark. He wondered where the man could have gone off to. Mr. Rhodes had dipped to run to the restroom, so Peter just stood in one of the hallways and watched over the crowd. He tried to listen for Mr. Stark’s voice, but the noise of the party drowned out any hopes he had of singling in on one voice.

“FRIDAY, where is Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, and she answered in a low enough voice that only Peter could hear.

“Mr. Stark is currently on the landing pad speaking with Mr. Osborn and three of his associates. The top floor has been placed on lockdown and I’ve been instructed to tell you to stay on this floor with Colonel Rhodes until the signal is given.” Peter straightened at FRIDAY’s words. That wasn’t good. Actually, that wasn’t just “not good”, it was bad. Very bad.

Peter looked up to see Rhodey staring him down. The man was across the crowded room, but Peter could tell he knew. The Colonel gave Peter a firm shake of his head, but Peter just shrugged his shoulders before turning and rushing down the hallway. He ripped off his tie and cursed himself for not bringing his suit. He knew the top floor was locked down, but Mr. Stark had created one window on each floor that was manual for Peter to get in and out of. Whenever. That was coming back to bite the man in the butt this time, but Peter never found himself more grateful for Mr. Stark’s obsessive tendencies.

He quickly found the window and pushed it open. They were about halfway up the tower, so he’d have a long way to climb. Peter quickly managed out the window, sticking to the glass building as he nudged the window closed again with his foot.

Peter began to climb, moving as quickly as he could. He had his web-shooters, but he only had a few cartridges, and didn’t want to risk running out before the fight even started.

Peter quickly scaled the side of the building, praying there were no news stations itching to get video of a mask-less Spider-Man. When he made it to the edge, Peter stopped and barely peaked his eyes over the side.

He could hear someone speaking but couldn’t quite understand what was being said until Mr. Stark began to talk.

“I told you, I have no clue who the Spider-Man is. The one stipulation of our agreement was that his identity remained-“ the sound of skin on skin contact and I grunt caught Peter’s attention. He couldn’t see anything around an air conditioning unit, so he silently pulled himself up and over the edge of the wall and slid in behind the unit. He moved carefully side-ways until he could see around the unit, thankful for the cover of shadows that kept him hidden. Two of Osborn’s goons were stood around Mr. Stark, and one was in front of the man, wiping his bloodied knuckles with a handkerchief while Osborn just stood back.

“I’m telling you once more, Tony. I have been offered a place alongside Hydra to do the work they intend to have completed on this world, and until you give me the identity of the Spider-Man, I can do this all night.”

Peter felt rage boiling inside of him. He wouldn’t let them lay another hand on Mr. Stark. Peter felt a strong chill pull a shiver out of him and he wondered how cold Mr. Stark must be without his suit jacket.

“I’m losing my patience, Stark. I’ll just go grab that intern of yours and maybe we’ll see just how he feels about being left out in the cold.” Peter watched Mr. Stark’s face – saw how the man remained forcibly neutral, but the twitch of his fingers showed Peter just how panicked he was.

“Like my intern has anything to do with this.” Tony scoffed, and Peter saw Osborn give a signal that Mr. Stark didn’t see, and one of his goons was pulling out a gun, and then aiming it at Mr. Stark’s knee, and Peter didn’t have a choice – didn’t care what this meant for him.

Peter leapt from the shadows, attaching a web to the gun and slinging it off the building. He propelled himself forward and connected his feet to one of the men on Tony’s left, then sent out a kick to knock the man on the right side back into the AC unit. Peter jumped to the left just as a gunshot flew past him, and he shot a few webs in quick succession of one another, leaving the man perpetually tied up.

“Ah… Mr. Parker. I had a feeling it was you.” Osborn’s words caught Peter’s attention, and he turned after finishing webbing up the other two men. Norman was just leaned against the wall where he had been the entire time. His mouth turned up in a sharp grin as fog lifted from his mouth every time, he let out a breath.

“Peter…” Mr. Stark’s voice was broken. Quiet. Enraged. Peter had a feeling he was going to be grounded for life for this stunt.

“What the hell do you want with me?” Peter asked, his suit flapping in the wind as he held out his arms. “I’m a kid! I help New York where I can. I am a part of my school’s academic decathlon. I live in a two-bedroom apartment in Queens. I am _nothing_ of interest to you!” Peter shouted, his rage all boiling out of him.

“Ah, you see, you are wrong about that. You see, I know that you visited my building right before Spider-Man became so prevalent in this world. I _own_ you, Mr. Parker. I have a need for studies to be done, and if you want the people you love to be safe, you will come with me. Willingly.”

Peter just squared off his shoulders. “I will never- “

“Michelle Jones. Ned Leeds. May Parker. Tony Stark. Happy Hogan.” Peter’s blood ran cold. “One phone call is all it would take.”

“You couldn’t get away with that!” Peter bit out, trying to seem more threatening than scared, but by the grin on Osborn’s face, he was certain he was failing.

“Son, I work for people that can do anything.” Osborn reached into his jacket, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and tossing them at Tony’s feet. “Secure him behind his back. Don’t try and pull anything Stark.”

Tony remained passive, and Peter could tell the man wasn’t going to do it. But all he could think of were the names Osborn had listed off. He couldn’t risk them. So he turned his back to Mr. Stark and put his wrists together.

“Wh- kid?” Mr. Stark’s voice showed his obvious confusion in Peter’s compliance.

“You’ll get me back. I can’t risk them, Mr. Stark.” Peter waited, praying Mr. Stark went with it. He felt relief when the cuffs clinked into place.

“Get on your knees Stark. Kid, walk on over here.”

Peter felt sick, but he watched as Mr. Stark did as asked. They both knew how hopeless this situation was. By now, Osborn’s men had all gathered around him, their faces filled with anger.

He stepped forward, pausing when Mr. Stark gripped onto his forearm. “I will get you out kid. I swear it.”

Peter gave a slight nod. “I know you will.” He said with a grim grin.

With that, Peter walked forward.

The men immediately began to grab at him, pulling him back and ripping his suit jacket off him before beginning to pat him down. Peter just complied, not willing to risk the lives of those he loved.

Peter was complying until his spider-sense spiked. He jerked, trying to figure out why it was freaking out, but before he could manage to get away something pricked in his neck and a rush of heat spread through his chest.

“What the hell did you give him?” Tony shouted… shouted? Yelled. Maybe he was whispering.

Peter felt – loose. Like he did after he got his wisdom teeth out but worse. Definitely worse this time. The next thing he knew he was slipping down… down…down. The men around him held him up but all Peter could do was stare at the ground. He could hear voices. Loud, loud voices.

He felt like he just blinked but he was being tugged along towards a box… the box that carried people – down? His toes bounced off the ground he figured that maybe it should hurt but he couldn’t feel much of anything anyways.

Peter felt his brain getting fuzzy – fuzzier. And he blinked but this time his eyes didn’t open. He could hear noises, but he couldn’t connect the thoughts. He wanted something… someone. He wanted someone other than the men surrounding him, and he was so uncomfortable in the back of the van? When had he gotten inside of a van? He didn’t like how his shoulder blades pinched or the way that he was laying on the cold floor. He didn’t like the loud voices or the way his head was swimming even though he was pretty certain he was laying still.

Peter could hear people talking about scary things. Something about experimenting, creating a newer super soldier. Like Steve Rogers. Peter liked Steve Rogers. He was intimidating sure, but how scary could someone that talked about hot lunches be?

Peter was so hungry.

He wanted…

He winced as he slammed into the wall of the van. He heard banging and yelling, but all he really wanted was something to eat.

A light shined on his face and Peter wanted to tell May that he would like five more minutes of sleep please, and to never shine a flashlight in his eyes to wake him up – because, hello heightened senses! But then Mr. Rhodes was in front of him, and his lips were moving but Peter was pretty sure the man wasn’t saying anything… or if he was it simply sounded like the teacher from that Charlie Brown movie and nothing made any sense anymore.

Peter tried to get that point across, but Colonel Rhodes just stared at him with concern lacing his features. Peter caught on to the words, “hold on.” And Mr. Rhodey disappeared for a second before Peter felt a clicking sensation and his arms flopped down by his sides, free from their confines.

“Th’nks.” He mumbled around numb lips… like that time he’d gotten stung by a bee on that field trip to the zoo. He’d been so allergic he’d had to have an epi-pen jabbed in his leg.

“Alright, let’s get you back to Tony, huh?” Rhodey put his arms behind Peter’s back and under his legs and went to stand. Peter wanted to ask him how long he’d been in the War Machine suit, but he was pretty certain his lips wouldn’t work. “Just relax, pal. Those drugs will work their way out of your system soon enough.”

Drugs? Who gave him drugs? Norman.

Peter felt panic take over, and he jerked around haphazardly in Rhodey’s arms. Osborn was going to kill them – everyone. If Peter didn’t go with him, and Peter couldn’t see Mr. Stark because May and Michelle and Ned and all of his friends and family –

“Peter!” Rhodey’s voice caught Peter’s attention and he stilled as he looked up at the man’s face. “Steve and Nat are taking care of Norman as we speak. Your family is safe, but I really need you to relax right now.”

Peter blinked heavily. “Th’y’re safe?” Me mumbled, his heart continuing to race. He couldn’t tell if it was from the panic or the drugs.

“Everyone is safe. They’re on their way to the tower, so I need you to calm down so I can get you back to Tony.”

Peter let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he relaxed into Mr. Rhodes’ hold. He was going to be fine. Mr. Stark and Colonel Rhodes could handle anything. Peter felt his stomach growled and he sighed. “A hot lunch.” He muttered as he closed his eyes.

“What the hell are you talking about kid?” Rhodey asked, confusion lacing his voice.

Peter just sighed. “St’ve. It’s a funny video… I’ll sh’w it to you g’ys lat’r.”

“I bet you will kid, I bet you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please drop a comment and kudos :) Thanks for reading, come back now, ya hear ;)


End file.
